Irresistible Charm
by Babycobweb
Summary: Since when does Sasuke's smirk not work?


**A/n- I haven't really seen much fanfiction where Naruto doesn't swoon over Sasuke. So I'm going to attempt one…Enjoy!**

**The whole story is in Sasuke's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the show, just this fake scenario.**

**--**

_Tick. Tick._

The clock inside the classroom was annoying the crud out of me. I swear it was just taunting me as I stared at the side of Naruto's face.

Why was I, the most sought over guy in high school, being taunted?

It was the boy who was the current object of my affection. He wouldn't give me the time of day and I was quite agitated by it. All the other girls and some guys would kill to be my girlfriend or boyfriend yet he seemed to look straight past me.

When I saw him in the hallways with his friends laughing I wished to be right next to him as he flashed me a blinding smile, staring at me with his baby blues. Ugh, what am I saying?

This is the first time I've wanted someone as bad as him, yet I can't attain him.

Oh how I wish I could get a smile like he is showing me now… Wait, what?

Snapping out of my little trance I noticed him giving me a small smile. Blushing, I turned my head back to the board where the teacher is doing some sort of math problem I already know how to do.

By the end of the class I had decided I would finally gather up enough courage to talk to him and maybe ask him out.

Lucky for me the bell rang in the next few minutes.

Waiting for him outside the door, I was freaking out inside my head. Finally he appeared from inside and I walked up next to him.

"So… hey Naruto, you want to go out some time?" I paused with my famous Uchiha smirk on my face. "I can show you a good time."

"Um…how about no?" With that the blond boy I so desperately wanted, walked away his body getting smaller as he walked down the hallway.

The irony was that in a second, someone else showed up. "Ooh, turned down little brother?" With a laugh Itachi walked off before I could fix him with my trademark death glare.

Not worrying about my silly brother, I began to go get my books for the next class, thinking about the encounter with Naruto.

My smirk always works! I had no clue how I was going to get him on a date with me if my Uchiha charm didn't work.

I had a feeling I was going to be stepping into new territory here; territory where sexiness has nothing to do with it.…. The sweet, funny, cute kind.

Boy was this going to be hard.

--

Okay, I have one plan but I'm not sure it will work.

I got into school this morning, early with a rose and card. Persuading the janitor to open "my locker" because I forgot my combination was easy. I put the items inside his locker and hid in the shadows to see if my plan would work.

Finally after 10 minutes the familiar face appeared and opened his locker.

"What's this?" I saw him pull out the rose and card with a slight blush on his cheeks.

He read the card aloud, "Where there is love… there is life. Meet me in the garden tomorrow at 7:30 tomorrow morning." Taking a glance at the rose he smiled and tucked the card away in his pocket.

I did a victory dance inside my head. Sasuke you are a genius! Oh wait… I haven't planned what I'm going to do or say tomorrow!

Don't sweat it Sasuke, you'll do fine. I hope I do?...

--

It seemed liked tomorrow came way too fast. Not that I wanted to not ask Naruto out, I was just so nervous. Not to mention since he rejected me the first time it will probably be hard to get him to say yes this time.

Reaching the garden I sat on the bench, waiting for him to appear.

"You've got to be kidding me." I looked up to see Naruto staring at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why did it have to be you? I already said no the first time." Seeing that he was about to walk away I grabbed his hand lightly and forced him to turn around.

"Can you just give me a chance? I really like you and I'd love it if you would join me for a movie sometime." I let my eyes show a bit of my emotion, knowing it'll probably suck him in.

I saw his eyes soften a little and he sighed before replying, "Okay, fine. How about tonight?"

Giving my famous Uchiha smirk slightly I accepted.

I knew it was a fact that no one could deny Uchiha charm.

--

**Boy oh boy, does Sasuke have a big head.**

**I'm sure he'll get knocked off his block by Naruto somewhere in the relationship. **

**Review?  
**


End file.
